Sainte Séïa
Sainte Séïa '''est une vidéaste française spécialisée dans les covers françaises. Elle a commencé YouTube il y a de cela 4 ans, le 26 janvier 2015, avec la chanson "La berceuse de Loulou" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qv9qf1chpXc). Elle a créé sa chaine de covers fr parce qu'elle adore chanter des openings d'anime mais que beaucoup ne se sentent pas forcément touchés ou concernés par la langue japonaise et restent insensibles à des chansons qui la transportent. Elle a donc décidé de les traduire en français. Elle a rejoint '''VoxMakers avec sa petite sœur de cœur MadStalker, avec qui elle a fait des dessins pour les Vox, ainsi que pour les Epic Pixel Battle. Elle quitta le collectif en même temps que 123Lunatic et fait maintenant partie de l'équipe Epic Pixel Battle. Elle s'occupe des dessins des personnages et prête sa voix à certains d'entre eux dans les battles. Sainte Séïa est aussi chanteuse pour le groupe No Time No Tune depuis 2016. Elle a également un compte DeviantArt, ArtStation et Instagram où elle poste des dessins. Personnages Interprétés * GLaDOS (Remaster) * Clochette * Navi * Bayonetta * Sophie * Rondoudou (Remaster) * Belle * Rebelle * Clover * Monika * Zelda (EPB) * Skull Kid Covers * La berceuse de Loulou * Aim to be a Pokemon Master * Anata no Kokoro Ni * Honoo No Sadame * Kitto Ashita Wa * Catch you, Catch me ! * Koi No Mikuru Densetsu * Hide and Seek * Pegasus Fantasy * High Range Test Battle (ft MadStalker) * Itoshii Hito E * Watashi no Kare Wa Pilot * Shinigami No Ballad * Issei No Sei (ft mamieMegu) * Assassination Classroom Op 1 : Seishun Satsubatsuton * no souja Erin Lalalila lalila * 【MissingN°¿】Undead enemy 【TTB2015-R1】 * 【♚DMCB-R2】 Vocalo Holic 【Demonic Kigurumi】 * FNaF : Die In a Fire * La mystérieuse pizza d'or ( ft Beaucoup de gens) * Kagaribito * FNaF : Creeping Toward the Door * Adventure Time : All Gummed Up Inside * Furan Furan Zombie (Ft Lala) * Beetween The Sheets * Akazukin No Ookami * Wound * Some and Mirrors * KINGS - Angela (version Chipmunks) * Mairieux - acoustic version * Moonlight Densetsu * Pokémon Johto - acoustic version * Jekyll & Hyde * EPB 11 - Lara Croft Vs Dora l'Exploratrice (ft MadStalker) * 'Till the Day I Can See You Again * Hitorinbo Envy * Petit Bonhomme (ft PV-Mad Dog) * One more time, One more chance * Namae No Nai Kaibutsu (ft mera-mera) * Mon amour, mon ami (ft Lala) * Bacterial Contamination * Mariette et François (ft 123Lunatic) * Honoo No Sadame * Boku No Hero Academia Op 1 : The Day (ft Sumashu) * Mitsudomoe Op : Mittsu Kazoete Daishuugou ! (ft MadStalker et Plumepox) * Soko ni wa mata meikyuu * FISHY LOVE - Alphys Song * Homestuck - Horizon : Flare Anecdotes * Elle connait MadStalker depuis environ une douzaine d'années et la considère comme sa sœur. * Depuis l'EPB Mettaton Vs Bayonetta, elle est fan de Bayonetta. * Elle adore le jeu The Binding Of Isaac. * La légende dit qu'Oscar de Versailles no Bara est sa waifu ultime. Category:Voix Category:Team EPB